Stories Of The Season
by Imagination.Is.Fluid
Summary: You thought you were in love, love can't be one sided, yours was. Short stories that I havent finished as an XMas gift :


HEY ALL MY PALS! How are you crazy guys doing? Well, before you ask, I'm fine and never been better So, I know I haven't uploaded in like years and Dear Chad is still hanging but YOU hang on there, its coming So, this is a CHRISTMAS treat for all you guys! These are the little drabbles I never got to finsh sooooo yeah, I made them into one Hope you like ,t and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

**DONE**

**Miley Cyrus **

shattering

you heard it before

from a movie you half remember

that girl in the movie was done

had nothing to live for

shattered

breaking

you've felt it

to be left,broken hearted

the pain eating away your inside

breaking and breaking

more and more each day

broken

loving

something you cant explain

cant define

its different, you see

you think every little thing you feel is love

its not

it never is

loved

you have been shattered into billions of pieces

you broke like an expensive china doll knocked over

it all happened

before you even knew it, it was happening

your life crashed and burned

you shattered, broke

but you have never been loved

it was all an illusion

they lied to you

you thought you were in love

but love cant be one sided

yours was

he didint love you

he lied miley

**GIRL**

**Selena Gomez**

girl loves her clean job

girl loves her idiotic show and movies

girl loves her fake friends and family

girl loves her psychotic fans

girl loves her screwed up life

girl loves her jerk boyfriend

girl would do anything

anything at all to stay this way

girl wants to be told shes special

even if girl sees its fake

girl loves everything now

except

girl doesnt love one thing

girl doesnt love the girl trying to get out of girls body

**CANT BE TAMED**

**Miley Cyrus **

dont do it miley

he said, he said

but you broke up with him, and him

and who knows about the next one

dont do it miley

he said

he was trying to protect you

its his job

being your father

dont do it miley

she said

she was your best friend

remember

when was the last time you saw her

dont do it miley

he said

he geniunly cared about you

he loves you miley

but you just brushed past him

dont do it miley

they said

the group of people who got you here

on blogs and web sites

but they dont know you

dont do it miley

they all said it

but did you listen

oh, surely you didint

becouse you

.tamed

**LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**

**Tawni Hart**

goodnight baby girl

they used to say

and tuck you in to bed at night

dont worry bout them at school

they used to say

and kiss your forehead

you can do it honey

they used to say

and hug you for support

and you believed them

every single piece of word they said to you

you loved them and they loved you

family

but then everything changed

wheres the checks

theyd ask

they wouldnt leave you any money

or take you on any vacations

you didint think they were selfish

just looking out for you

being a proper family

and then you broke

into a million pieces

shattered all over

and no one helped you pick up the pieces

not even them

and you lay in bed

crying and sobbing into your pillow

and your thinking back to all those times

they werent your family

they were people who loved to see you fall and break

you quietly congratulate them

they got their wish

**WITHIN A SECOND**

**Demi Lovato**

the ciggarete dangles from your hand

cant you see it

and within a second

it falls to the ground

you look at it and laugh

a dry and sarcastic one

and within a second

you start walking through the sunrise

they said you were fat

what do they know

theyre only critics

thats theyre job

and within a second

they criticize everything

you could just die couldnt you

cause joe nearly killed you

didint he

and within a second

he broke up with you

all you know is nothing

you little dimwit

youre stupid and uselles

why are you here demi

and within a second

youre gone

**Outside Looking In**

**Miley Cyrus**

you dont know how it feels.

To be left out.

Its like a sharp knife inside you.

Always.

And you dont know how it feels.

To be outside the crowd.

To be called weird, bucktoothed and stupid.

To be bullied.

To be hated by your whole school.

You dont know how it feels to be outside, looking in.

You dont know how it feels.

To have haters.

Critisizing your eyes, teets, body...

You dont know what its like.

To have to smile at all times.

To be all alone.

You dont know how it feels to be your own bestfriend.

You dont know how it feels.

To be dumped, heartbroken.

By the person you loved, gave everything to.

You swore.

Swore to marry him.

You dont know how it feels to be lonely.

No friends, no love.

No ones give you a chance.

They judge you.

They dont even know you.

Oh, if only they did.

But they wouldnt know how it felt.

To be outside, looking in.

They said I was wrong.

They said I was going the "Britney" road.

They said I had no right to dress like this and act like this when my fan base is young.

But they dont know it feels.

To not be given a chance.

So yeah, I had a fucking right.

-Merry **C h r I s t m a s** and a Happy New **Y e a r**

mary :D


End file.
